You're Not Sorry
by LightHope1
Summary: Rory comes home again after being gone for a year. Stars Hollow is the same but she can't grasp that she is the one who changed. Jess works at the diner and doesn't live in Philly. Rory is in love with a man she met on the road. It's a crossroads for them


We Can Go Anywhere by Lighthope1

The campaign trail had been long and enduring but the experiences that Rory has been a part of were life changing. She wasn't fresh out of college anymore. Rory had a new viewpoint on her life. She wanted to become the next Katie Couric. During her adventure she had become more interested in reporting the news rather than writing it. She wondered what her old life would think of the new Rory.

Rory pulled into the town square of the sleepy town of Stars Hollow. She pulled out her cell phone and checked the time. It was 8:20am so that had to mean that her mother was just heading to Luke's Diner. She parked near Ms. Patty's dance studio and waited. It was chilly for early October and the leaves were in full change.

Like clockwork the town came to life exactly at 8:30. People began bustling around get ready for the day. Rory bit her lower lip as she saw her mother run across the town square straight for Luke's.

"I got to do this. I wanted to surprise her with this early visit." Rory said to herself as she got out of her car. She pulled her jacket closer to her body and began the walk towards the diner. As she crossed the town square people began nodding at her and waving. She smiled back and waved. It felt good to be home safe and sound from the harsh reality of the world.

As she opened the door, she heard her mother's begging tone.

"Luke, one more cup before I leave please?" Lorelai begged.

"No Lore. I refuse to be your supplier anymore. You only get two cups a day from me." He said while crossing his arms firmly.

"You are pure evil." She moaned as if dying. Rory smiled at her mother's performance and walked right up to the counter next to her mother. "May I get a cup of coffee?" She heard herself say.

Two sets of eyes looked at her with sheer surprise. "Rory?" her mother said while hugging her in a death grip. "My baby has come home!"

Rory pulled away and both of them began jumping up and down from sheer excitement.

Luke sighed and poured two cups of coffee. "Only this one time Lore…" he said grumpily but smiled at Rory. "It's good to have you back kiddo. It isn't the same without you here."

They settled down at the countertop and talked for hours. Lore called into the Inn and told them she would be in later. "So did you meet any guys?" Lorelai asked.

Rory smiled inwardly. It had been pure mistake how she had met Jason at the coffee table during the election route. She has shared several bus rides with him. Now they were going on three months.

"I did meet a guy. His name is Jason Parker. We worked together on the election route." She said simply.

Lorelai perked up and smiled. "Details young lady!"

"He is tall, brown shaggy hair, hazel eyes. He works for Wall Street Journal as a correspondent. Now he's got a desk job in New York. Mom you are going to love him." Rory said excitedly. "He even is a coffee fanatic. That's how we met."

"Oh lord helps us." echoed Luke across the room. Lorelai smiled, "When do I meet him?"

"This Saturday, when he comes in for a short visit and he'll get the real Stars Hollow experience." Rory said.

She played with the edge of the coffee mug as her mother took in all she had said about Jason. Luke had remained much in the background of the day's activities. He finally took a seat next to Rory. "So is he going to pass my test of approval?"

She nodded. "How's life at the diner these days? Sorry I didn't ask earlier."

"Its slow most of the time except during meal times…" Luke looked over at Lorelai with a hesitant look. "I had to hire more staff and the person who accepted the job was Jess."

As if on cue the door to the dinner jingled and in walked Jess. Rory half waved at him. It had over a year since she had seen him and he wasn't grinning at the sight of her.

"I got the groceries you needed Uncle Luke…Rory? You are back?" he said slightly annoyed.

She nodded and said, "What are you doing here working for Luke?"

"I needed the money. As you may know writing doesn't pay much." He said. He looked over at Luke. "He's saved me from a lot of things recently. Luke I'll be up in the apartment." He left as quickly as he arrived.

"What's his problem?" Rory asked Lorelai.

"Things have changed around here sweetie. Not everything is the same. As you can see Jess is a key example."

Lorelai looked at the clock. "Rory I'll meet you at the house. I got to stop by the Inn." Rory nodded and then Lore gave her a kiss and headed out.

Rory looked around the diner and then at Luke who was trying to stay busy. "I guess I should head out…"

"See yeah around Rory." He hollered after her disappearing figure.

She walked to the gazebo in the middle of the square and let her body collapse on the wooden bench. Her mind wandered. "Why don't things ever stay the same?" she said to herself. She left her cell phone ring in her pocket. The screen blurred Jason. She clicked and answered. "Hey Jas! How was work today?"

"Really? That's wonderful!"

"I'm doing alright. It's odd to be home. I miss you a lot but its great to see my mom…"

"I miss you too."

"Love ya."

The phone call ended. Rory pulled her legs under her body. "Why do I have this pain inside?" she whispered to herself as tears began falling. Why was Jess back in Stars Hollow? Why can't I just start over without the scars?


End file.
